


Pig, the wise owl

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron & Hermione's life told by their owl, including some smutty moments.Ship: Ron & Hermione





	Pig, the wise owl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is a little Christmas gift for my fandom friends and readers.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :D

* * *

The afternoon was getting colder and my feathers were soaked from a snowy trip I had just returned from.  
  
I’m tired but proud about bringing back to my owner Ron a note from Harry’s house safe and in time.  
  
Christmas Eve always has a lot of traffic in the skies because many owls make _last minute_ delivery gifts and orders.  
  
I’m no longer a young owl, but I love delivering the notes, letters and packages Weasleys and Potters often exchanged. It doesn’t matter that the deliveries have to be made in a snowy and cold day like today.  
  
I like to be a useful owl, and the feeling of a good day’s work is better than getting cookies.  
  
Well, Hermione makes really delicious vanilla, but I much preferred getting smiles or nods from her or Ron after a delivery. Although I’ve also had to delivered some bad news in all these past years, like the time when Ron´s mother was injured by a Death Eater. I didn’t know what was a Death Eater or a _Cruciatus_ Spell, but I did know that they’re unhappy tears in my owner’s eyes. It always made me feel sad too.  
  
My owner got married to Hermione two years after war ended. I felt relieved because they wrote lots of letters before they started living together. And she lived very far away from _The Burrow_.  
  
At this moment, my favorite smiles come from Mathew, their two years old son. He is too young to make his own delivery’s requests, but he loves when I was hoot and fly above his head at meals time. Hermione always asks me to stop, but ends up giving me a gorgeous smile and shaking her head.  
  
She’s a wonderful woman. Because of her, I’ve flied many miles but it’s been worth it because my owner Ron became happier having her besides him. He even stopped calling me "bloody bird" or "git" as often, and I was thankful for that.  
  
I’ve lived with Ron since he was fourteen years old, and I couldn’t have a better owner, even when he seemed not to like me much at beginning. He became nicer after he started dating Hermione. She became my hero for many reasons, but especially for her vanilla cookies.  
  
My two owners are happy most of time, especially every time they do _that._ I don’t know how humans call _that_ because owls only do it to produce more little owls. My owners made do it very often and in the strangest places. For example, my wife Aramita wouldn’t like doing it under a shower. After saw them once all wet and tangled, I’ve stopped making deliveries to their bathroom.  
  
I’ve also learned to wait until they _done_ when I come home with a delivery. Once, I hooted above them and it was odd because I could see her head, but his head was placed between her legs and he was licking her backside, I think. It was like watching cats wash themselves. She was embarrassed and he gave me a furious look. He didn’t need to get angry, I couldn’t tell what I had seen to anyone, right? Well, only to my Aramita, but she doesn’t understand some humans actions like me.  
  
As I arrive to our house, _The Den_ , Mathew is taking his afternoon nap and my owners are at the kitchen. The place is a mess with many Christmas recipes undone waiting for Hermione to finish them. She’s now sitting in kitchen table, breathing with difficulty. She even has her blouse opened, and even that _thing_ that holds her breasts is removed. Maybe it was too tight, and that’s why she couldn’t breathe.  
  
Ron’s also without his shirt, and washing her again with his tongue. He’s licking her brown spots on her breasts, but I think that can’t be removed. He’s a stubborn bloke and often repeats this same action.  
  
It seems that my owner has a talented tongue because the brown spots seem to be gettting bigger from his work on them.  
  
It’s funny. Every time they do _that_ , he collapses against her and she really seems to enjoy it. After a while, she starts making odd noises almost as if he was hurting her but she asks not to stop. She grabs his ass then, not wanting him to go away.  
  
I rotate my head to give them some privacy. From watching them a couple of times before, I can guess that they’re close to being done.  
  
I decide to fly to Mathew’s room. He’s sleeping in peace  
  
Humans are really strange, but I’m glad my owner doesn’t have a beak.

The end  
  



End file.
